An Outcast to EVOs
by Aleron's Sword
Summary: An unknown creature shows up on Rex's world, and appears to be unaffected by nanites. However, there is more to it than meets the eye. Note: Will be continued on DA.
1. Prologue

**Okay, forth story on my profile so far. I done three TF fics for Pokemon, but yet ANOTHER one was bugging me a lot. Generator Rex, a favorite cartoon of mine (but don't own), kinda flew into my mind while thinking of the plot for my first story. I then started thinking of doing a cross-over fic between the two. I know that cross-overs aren't that popular, but hey; nothing ventured, nothing gained.**

**I may not have seen every episode of the show, but I will try to be as accurate as possible.**

**Also, due to how many stories I got buzzing around, I am seeking beta-readers/Co-authors to help with these. I know that I have a LOT of ideas, but sometimes I don't exactly develop them.**

**Reviews from the Preview**

**8TailFox: Glad that I was able to get you into the series then...=)**

**Marx Soul: I was a little surprised that no-one did this kind of cross-over yet, and I stepped up to it. Thanks and I hope this will go far.**

**Cold-Heart-Angel23: 1. Ditto! 2. The Genosect in this story is from my first one, so it ain't a wild one. 3. Yeah, but like I said in the summary, there's more to it than meets the eye. 4. I got plenty planned for this, so don't worry.**

**Okay, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex, Pokemon, or any major company brands. I only own my story and OC's.**

_**An Outcast To Evo's**_

_**Prologue**_

New York City is in chaos. An unknown creature appeared out of nowhere and started laying waste to everything in it's path. Providence was called in to cure, contain, or kill the creature. So far(to them), kill seems the more tempting offer. Gunfire echoed throughout the city as entire platoons try to take the creature out, but it was proving ineffective. Providence was forced to call for backup as a third tank was destroyed.

A lone Providence jet screeched across the sky, heading towards its destination. Inside the jet is a scientist, an agent in green with sunglasses, a chimp with a patch over his right eye, and a teen with red/orange clothing. The scientist was working on a small device, trying to get a read on the creature through video feed from the soldiers, but found nothing so far. The chimp was polishing his dual blasters. The agent was just sitting still doing nothing. The teen was standing at the jet's hatch, waiting for the chance to jump.

"Holiday," the green agent addressed, "do you have anything on that evo?"

The doctor, now known as Holiday, answered, "No, I'm not getting any kind of nanite readings from it, Six. Not even a small trace of it ever having them in the first place. It's almost like it was created from some kind of Bio-lab."

"Then that narrows us down to contain or kill." The agent, known as Six now, said.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about another fan boy or girl." the chimp said plainly, not exactly caring about the creature.

"Bobo, I would like to try and get some samples of it _before_ we decide to take it out." Holiday snapped at the chimp, Bobo.

The jet was approaching the center of the chaos, where flashes of gunfire and explosions were visible, prompting the teen to jump.

"Rex! What do you think you're doing?" Six yelled into an earpiece.

"Hey, don't worry. I got this under control." the teen, Rex, answered reassuringly.

As he was free-falling, he brought his fists above his head, where veins of blue glowed on them. When he brought them back, his hands were motorcycle-sized metal fists. He put one in front of him, aiming dead center on the creature below. When he was less than five seconds from impact, he yelled at the top of his lungs "INCOMING!" Every soldier that heard him ceased fire and took cover from the target; the creature.

The creature turned around to find the source of the noise, only to come face to face with the teens fist, sending a shock-wave that shattered windows wherever it went and sending a huge dust cloud over the area. Moments passed in silence, as the soldiers came out of cover to see what happened to their target. After the dust cloud cleared, the teen stood over the creatures body, motionless. Cheers filled the streets as the soldiers applauded the teens efforts.

It was a short lived victory though, because the creature started stirring again. It raised itself back to its feet, head low but eyes with murderous intent in them. The cannon on it's back started to charge, aiming straight at Rex.

Before it could fire, a swift kick landed on its side, sending it flying and the cannon facing towards the sky, firing into the atmosphere. Providence jets that were in the air at the time were lucky the beam was shot in a different direction, for it would have obliterated them. The creature crashed into a wall, stopping it from its flight. It gave a death stare at the kicker, who was wearing green with dual folded katanas, Six.

"Rex, you could have been killed if I didn't show up."Six scorned Rex.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know it wouldn't stay down?" Rex defended.

"Don't always think that you can just beat an Evo with you crashing into it." Six answered.

Rex was about to fire back, but the sound of an energy cannon charging up interrupted him. Both he and Six were barely able to dodge the path of the shot, it leaving a trail where they just were. They were able to see the creature clearly after the beam ceased.

Its body was a mix of an insect and a robot in shape, with an abdomen for the lower body. The color of it was mainly purple, but there were lighter shades of it on the ends of its arms, feet, and a ring around its abdomen. The cannon rested on a separate limb with some kind of disk drive behind it, though it seems to be incapable of twisting and turning. The 'skin' of it had a small shine on it, signaling that it was metallic in properties. The 'eyes' were a pair of red lenses, along with what looks like a filter in-between them. The 'feet' were raindrop-shaped, points rounded slightly and facing outward, showing they would hurt if they connected.

Rex created his BFS (Big Fat Sword(**-_-;**)) and charged straight at the monster, intent on ending the fight before it could fire more shots. He brought it crashing down right at the creature, but it side-stepped out of the way, leaving Rex's sword stuck in the ground. The insect/robot kicked the broad side of the blade, breaking it clean in half, then kicked Rex around thirty yards down the street. Six ran up, blades poised to strike. He lunged at the insect/robot, swinging his blades around his sides. It jumped out of the way, then came back with one of its arms thrusting forward. Six blocked this attack, but before he could ready another strike, the creature head-butted him.

Six was dazed and the creature readied another strike. Before it could deliver the blow, laser gun-fire and bullets pelted it. It tried to block the shots, but a sphere of debris smashed into it, sending it crashing through a building. Where the shots came from were a trio of figures. Rex with his Slam Cannon, Holiday (in her field research/battle outfit) with dual machine-pistols, and Bobo with his dual laser-pistols.

"Hey, don't you _dare_ touch him ya crazy bug!" Bobo yelled.

Holiday ran over to Six, who was clutching his head from the nasty head-butt, blood running down his face from the head wound. "Six, you're hurt. We need to get you out of here to let that heal." she said, worried. Six just brushed her off, "No, I've been through worse." he then stood back up, blades in hand.

"Hey, hate to break the moment, but we've got us a bug to contain." Bobo called to them.

The building the creature crashed into had a gaping hole in it, with a pile of bricks at the base of it. The pile started shifting, and the creature rose out of it, brick-dust coming off it. Rex, Six, Holiday and Bobo readied themselves for another fight if it were to attack again. It stepped slowly off the pile until it was back on the sidewalk. It raised its head and stared daggers at the group, then started to charge the cannon again. However, it faltered, causing the energy to disperse and the creature to fall to its knees, then fully collapse to the ground defeated.

Rex and the others relaxed after seeing this. Bobo and Holiday holstered their guns, Six's swords retracting into their sheaths, and Rex turning the Slam Cannon back into his right arm. Providence soldiers, who were taking cover during the fight, surrounded the creature, guns aiming at it, ready to shoot should it become conscious and fight again. Holiday approached the unconscious creature and pulled out some kind of scanner. A line of light was projected out and moved over the body, scanning it.

Rex and Bobo were looking at the body while Holiday was scanning it. Bobo was poking at its side, making sure it was 'dead'. Rex was kneeling next to it, getting a better look at the thing. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a very slight discolored spot on its side, almost like a bruise. After the scanning light vanished, they both got up and looked at Holiday, who was tapping the screen of the device. A few moments passed until the results were in.

"That's strange..." muttered Holiday.

"What is it?" Rex asked, wondering what the results are.

"According to this, this thing," she gestured to the creature, "has absolutely no nanites in it. Also, the skin is of such density that none will be able to get in at all, no matter the amount, concentration or force applied."

"So, does that mean we have to contain and study it or something?" Rex asked, a little confused.

"I wouldn't risk it." Stated Six, approaching the group. "The cannon on that thing can blast anything to bits. We can not afford to risk that kind of damage just to study it."

"But we need to find out why it has an immunity to nanites Six." complained Holiday. "No other E.V.O we captured so far displayed this kind of thing before."

While Six and Holiday were busy arguing on what to do, the creature started to stir. Several moans came out of it, catching the attention of everyone surrounding it. The soldiers took dead-aim at the creature, ready to open fire. Six, Rex, Holiday and Bobo all jumped back from it and got their weapons ready, the Battle Axes for Rex. After several tense seconds, the creature was in a sitting position, holding one of its claws to its head. The head was swaying slightly, due to it just waking up from the beating it took. It may not have looked like it, but its eyesight was spinning all around. It took it a couple dozen seconds for its sight to straighten out, but when it did, it said only two words...

"**Oh hell...**"

-0-

**Good, first chapter is completed and up. I figured no one on this site has tried this before, but I was able to step up to the challenge. Please review and remember: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Constructive criticism is accepted as well.**


	2. Uneven Trust

**Right, second chapter of An Outcast to EVOs. I know that I was trying a bit of a risking posting this story in the X-overs section, but I knew someone hasn't thought of this kind yet.**

**Review time people!**

**Wvladyalphawolf: Sorry dudette, Genosect only. Wish I could, but that could potentially screw the plot up.**

**And the reviews from the preview.**

**Wvladyalphawolf: Yeah, the reason will be explained later.**

**Cyberfire22: 1. Thanks. 2. I hope you get to see more. 3. Yes, its the same one. 4. And I hope I did a good enough job with those.**

**MysticPrincessWarrior: Thank ya.**

**Now then, lets get this rolling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Generator Rex or any major company brands. I only own the story and my OC's.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**An Outcast to EVOs**_

_**Chapter 1: Uneven Trust**_

**Rex's POV:**

Okay, here's the situation: the Big Apple was hit by an EVO that we just fought. Holiday has taken quite the interest in it due to it not having any nanites, which would be close to impossible to avoid them. We just managed to take it down, only to come back up, surrendering. Right now, I feel like siding with Six on this, we can't risk keeping that thing around. We are all just in a bit of a standby mode for now, until that thing decided to break the silence.

"**So, what did I do to piss you guys off?" **it asked, its voice with a robotic tone.

Is this thing serious? It doesn't even remember on what amount of destruction it caused. That's it, I'm siding with Six and taking this thing out. I ran forward despite Holidays protests and brought my battle axes down hard, only to have it dodge.

"**Uh, hello? Earth to crazy idiot! I have no clue on _what _I did to get you pissed at me." **it fired that at me.

"You don't know on what you did?" I fired as well. "Just look around you, see your 'handiwork'." I swept one of my axes so it could see. It looked around and just stopped moving, taking in its work. If it had a mouth, it would be moving soundlessly. I took this time to strike it, only for my axes to be blocked by something. I peaked around and seen that thing blocking me with its arms.

"**Look, whatever makes you think that I caused this, it wasn't me in control."**

I jumped back from it, slightly confused on its statement. "What do you mean you 'weren't in control'?"

It readied the cannon on its back, but not charging it. **"I don't know about you, but the last thing I remember was that I was relaxing at home after saving people from a bank robbery. After that is just a blank until I woke up with a dozen gun barrels pointing at me."**

Just before I could leap at it again, it downed its cannon and sat down in a cross-legged position.

"**If you really think I'm responsible for the destruction that I 'caused', strike me down so you don't have to worry about me."** It said, trying to test me. He just sat there, unmoving from his spot, just waiting for the blow.

-0-

**Third Person POV:**

Rex was at a form of a stand-off. He was offered to end the creature so that it won't kill anyone else. However, Holiday would kill him as well if he were to proceed. Six was just standing by Holiday, watching the scene, but still cautious of the creature. Bobo is pretty much the same as Six, keeping his blasters aiming at the enemy. Rex's mind was swimming with thoughts, all of them on the current situation.

_'What do I do?'_

_'Should I take its life?'_

_'Should I spare it?'_

_'Will it be the right thing?'_

_'How can I tell if it's telling the truth?'_

Rex was at a crossroads during this. Part of him wants to get rid of it, while the other wants to help it. He starts to walk towards the creature, while Holiday was close to running up to stop him. Rex, still having his Battle Axes ready, lifted one of them above his head. The creature's eyes closed when it went up. He was sweating bullets, trying to decide on what to do.

Kill? Or spare?

Both of those small choices were sounding like thunder in his head. This was arguably one of the hardest choices he had to make his whole life. Time seemed to slow as he started bringing the ax downward.

…

…

Kill?

…

Spare?

…

…

…

…

Spare.

Rex made his mind up and stopped his weapon just inches from touching the creature's skin. He held that pose, unmoving, even when its eyes opened. After its eyes opened, it moved them to look into Rex's eyes. Rex lowered his eyes and made eye contact with the creatures own. They both held their gazes, unmoving, unblinking, almost like they're having a conversation with their minds. After what felt like an hour, which was fifteen minutes, Rex turned his Battle Axes back to his arms. He then offered his right hand to help the creature up, confusing Six and Holiday.

"**So, you trust me?"** it asked.

Rex just simply shrugged, which was a good enough answer. The creature then put one of its claws in his hand and was pulled up to its feet. Holiday was walking up to the duo, being cautious of the creature despite the bit of trust shown, Six and Bobo right behind her.

"Rex, are you sure we can trust that thing?" Six asked, swords still in hand.

"Yes, I can." Rex answered. "Just one look in its eyes told me the whole story."

"Which is...?"

"**As far as I can tell," **the creature butted in, **"that probably isn't important."** It shot a glare at both Holiday and Six. **"And I do have a name. It's Aleron."**

-0-

**Second chapter completely done. I know that it felt a little rushed at the end, but meh, writers block hitting me again. When it goes away, I'll try and improve this chapter a bit. R&R and remember: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


End file.
